Later, OK?
by basketinme
Summary: Saat satu kepala saja tak cukup untuk menalar, maka Franky membutuhkan perspektif lain. Dia tahu siapa orang yang tepat. Dan tepat pula ketika nasib ingin membuatnya semakin tidak super hari ini. [ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA]


**DISCLAIMER:** _Cover image_ punya AnnouncerGuy dan One Piece selamanya punya Oda Eiichirou. Kalau punya saya, FRobin adalah _main_ OTP terus OP dipermak jadi shojou manga #digearsecond

* * *

><p><em>Teruntuk:<em>  
><em>ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA<em>

* * *

><p><strong>++-++<strong>  
><strong>Later, OK?<strong>  
><strong>++-++<strong>

**+  
>New World.<strong>  
><strong>(After Timeskip)<br>+**

Sinar pagi menjelang ke fisik megah Thousand Sunny hari ini paling sedikit menandakan satu hal berbeda dari lain sebelumnya.

Ya. Franky sedang amat tidak super.

Katakan halo pada manusia separuh mekanik kita di sudut tersanter dalam kapal Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, mana lagi selain ruang kerja sang tukang kayu kapal sendiri. Tentu, kau pikir darimana lahirnya konsep-konsep perawatan kapal ini? Seluruh imbuhan brilian berupa meriam dan Soldier Dock System itu tak akan berumur lama bila tidak dijaga kesuperannya. Kayu Mustika Adam boleh membentuk inti singa raksasa ini, tapi hei, bersama kapten seperti Topi Jerami, kau tidak pernah tahu jenis kegilaan apa lagi yang mungkin terpicu di pertualangan selanjutnya. Jadi Franky sebagai ayah Sunny hanya melakukan apa yang semua ayah lakukan; memastikan anaknya selalu berada di kondisi fit agar bisa membawa kru ini mengarungi ribuan samudera. Dengan DON—

—Ah ya, Franky juga sedang tidak DON, maaf Tom-san.

Bercarik kertas tergeletak acak baik di meja maupun lantai ruang dia. Kalau isinya diintip, mungkin hanya otak-otak setaraf insinyur yang mampu menalarnya. Namun tak perlu sampai memanggil profesi terkait untuk menerjemahkan, sebab dari tanda silang besar yang terlabel di tiap lembarnya, itu sudah berlambang satu hal.

Semua sampah.

Dan di sentral persampahan itu, ada Franky yang memangku beberapa buku. Tebal, lapuk, tapi dalamnya super. Berbeda dari si limbah kertas, buku tersebut masih ramah pengguna. Setidaknya ada paragraf bisa dibaca, bukan sekedar angka dan grafik. Makna paragrafnya? Nah, itu. Jikalau sudah terpecahkan, maka tak akan ada Franky duduk terpekur di lantai, segala neraca matematika itu bakal terpakai, dunia tak menuju pemanasan global, dan hari ini adalah hari super layaknya sedia kala.

Sayang kenyataan memutuskan rehat di 'jikalau'.

Bukan ingin Franky juga untuk membaca, keadaan yang mendesak. Itu lho, fitur terbaru Soldier Dock System. Mereka ternyata membutuhkan pemeliharaan lebih rumit dari prajurit pendahulunya. Paling khusus untuk sang prajurit kebanggaan, General Franky. Apapun demi membuatnya tetap bersinar. Berhubung mekanismenya juga tidak sembarang ditemukan, buku-buku hasil jarahan dari laboratorium pulau Karakuri ini saja yang bisa membantu. Namun rupanya kejeniusan Franky masih belum mampu menghidupkan kalimat-kalimat tua ini ke dalam aplikasi.

Sehari penuh dia berkutat, hasilnya hanya sampah plus senyum getir. Terkutuklah Vegapunk dan otak kelewat encernya. Franky yakin ini semua tak lebih dari perhitungan satu tambah satu bagi sang profesor kondang. Kesal berbalut kagum sekejap menderu batinnya.

Lampu meja Franky perlahan tampak temaram, dikalahkan cahaya surya yang menyusup masuk lewat jendela kamar. Terangnya telah mencapai dinding seberang; sang robot tahu ia telat untuk sarapan pagi. Disibakkannya buku dan kertas bertengger di paha kemudian bergegas berdiri. Sendi bajanya berdecit bak kurang oli. Ah, perawatan dirinya juga harus dinomor-satukan. Menghirup udara laut akan baik untuk kesehatan bajak laut, apalagi setelah mengurung diri begini.

Franky hendak mempraktikan niatnya saat buku tebal bersampul ungu tertendang kakinya. Ia raih benda itu, tapi lalu menimang. Pikirnya berputar sejenak. Tak lama menyeringai. Tentu saja, jika sudah seperti ini, sebuah perspektif baru sangat diperlukan. Dua kepala lebih baik dari satu, katanya. Dan oh betapa Franky amat _tahu_ kepala siapa yang cocok untuk mendampingi dia.

Erat, dikepitnya buku tersebut. Telunjuk bebasnya menekan hidung, bermaksud mengganti gaya rambut. Tak mungkin kan ia pergi dengan surai lepek lunglai tiada bersuper ini? Ke hadapan orang _itu _pula.

Tiga detik berlalu. Dan tumbuhlah afro biru.

Yang kemudian kempes dengan bunyi suram.

...Baiklah, Franky butuh pasokan cola. Penting. Seperti mottonya, _one cola a day keeps Chopper away_. Ah, tapi dia tidak benci Chopper jadi mari ganti frasanya. _One cola a day keeps Chopper's injection away_.

Lebih super.

Memutuskan untuk plontos saja, Franky keluar dari kamar kerjanya, mengayuh langkah menuju dapur. Bau harum yang sudah merebak ke geladak kapal mengingatkan perutnya semalam dia melewatkan jatah makan. Kira-kira apa yang disediakan Sanji pagi ini? Masih merenung, dia membuka pintu ruang makan.

"—Sanjiiiiiiiiiii~! Aku mau sekaaraaang~! Dagingnya sekaaraaang~!"

Franky terkekeh. Tipikal pemandangan di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama. Meski sudah lewat jam sarapan, kapten mudanya memang biasa menjadi orang paling terakhir meninggalkan ruang makan. Selain sang koki sendiri, tentu. Alasannya tidak jauh dari minta makanan ringan atau makanan ringan ekstra.

"Franky!" Luffy menoleh, seringai khasnya melengkung, "Kemana saja kau, aku tidak melihatmu kemarin! Usopp dapat cumi besar, tahu! Sebesar iiiiiiiiiiiini!" Lengan karetnya membuka lebar-lebar, "Kau harus lihat! Dia sekarang di aquarium! Sebesar iiiiiiiiiiiini!"

"Haha, super besar, ya?" Franky memberi acungan jempol, "Oke, Luffy, nanti kulihat,"

"Ou!" Puas, sang kapten kembali pada kegiatan mendemonya. Franky berjalan ke dalam, melirik ke sudut terjauh ruang makan. Lantas senyumnya terbit. Nah, itu baru pemandangan yang tidak tipikal.

Nico Robin melekatkan fokusnya pada lembaran buku di atas meja. Bermimik tenang, sesekali diwarnai senyum terhibur. Entah apa yang sedang dibacanya. Mengingat selera wanita itu, mungkin semacam mutilasi atau horor? Jemari langsingnya bertengger pada gagang cangkir kopi di sisi. Oh ya, Robin amat menikmati waktunya.

Namun adalah hal jarang untuk melihat dia melakukan itu di sini. Sepaham Franky, perpustakaan atau dek atas Sunny yang jadi tempat bernaungnya selewat jam sarapan. Dapat menjumpai Robin di sini merupakan keberuntungan tersendiri bagi sang ahli kapal. Bukan hanya menemukan orang yang dicari, Franky langsung disuguhi hal yang ia butuhkan.

Franky mau perspektif baru dan oh betapa perspektif baru yang ia temui.

Maksudnya, pernahkan ada wanita di jagat ini yang terlihat makin super dari hari ke hari? Karena bila tak ada, maka Franky tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mendeskrip perempuan seramping botol cola di seberang matanya itu. Berikan sang robot sebatang kayu Eve sekarang dan boleh jadi, dia dapat membuat patung Robin detik ini juga. Satu-satunya pohon yang mampu meneruskan sinar matahari sampai ke akar-akarnya, memendar cahaya kehidupan untuk penduduk Pulau Duyung. Tidakkah itu bahan paling cocok buat menggambarkan wanita serupa dia?

Sempurna. Segala tentang Robin pagi ini sangat sempurna kalau tak ada puting beliung berdesing menuju tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaan~!" Putaran topan bernama Sanji menyanyikan panggilan kesayangannya untuk sang arkeolog. Sedetik dia menebar pose cinta, sedetik pula dia ganti memasang gestur _butler_ profesional, menawarkan nampan berisi _dessert_ yang telah disulap secantik mungkin oleh sang koki handal, "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Senorita. Bolehkah aku persembahkan karya terbaikku pagi ini khusus untuk mencerahkan suasana hatimu?"

"Fufu, terima kasih, Sanji," Dan meluncurlah tawa ringan Robin, terdengar begitu segar di telinga Franky. Apa karena efek tak bertemu seharian kemarin? "Tampaknya enak,"

Dipuji begitu, jelas meliuk-liuklah tubuh Sanji dalam euforia, meninggalkan segala formalitas ala _gentleman_-nya, "Aiih~ Robin-chan terlalu baik~ Aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh jiwa lho. Habis jarang-jarang kau memesan makanan ringan sehabis sarapan. Menunggu disini pula,"

"Ah, aku kebetulan sedang ingin...sesuatu," Sekilas saja, bulir birunya berpapasan dengan milik Franky. Lelaki yang dimaksud hanya memiringkan kepala, "Tapi keinginanku sudah terkabul sekarang. Terima kasih lagi, Sanji,"

"Uwoooooooh! Jadi Robin-chan memang menanti masakanku?! Yosh, malam ini aku akan mencari ide lagi unt—"

"—Oi, San~ji!" Suara merajuk Luffy memotong licin dari meja makan utama, "Dagingku mana~! Aku kan yang pesan duluan~!"

"Berisik!" Sanji kontan menyemburnya dengan omelan, "Peraturannya dimana-mana adalah _ladies first_!"

"Tapi aku mau _tako_-ku sekarang~! _Tako_! _Tako_!"

"Ya, ya, tinggal dipanggang saja kok, sabar sedikit!" Sang koki masih mendumel lirih, namun begitu menoleh balik ke Robin, semua itu terhapus oleh sebuah senyum memikat, "Robin-chan~ Siang ini mau memesan _dessert_ khusus juga? Mungkin ingin yang sedikit manis? Atau tetap di—"

"—Oh! Robin, kau masih disini rupanya,"

Datang dari pintu berlainan sisi, Usopp menyapa wanita itu dengan lambaian singkat, "Kupikir kau ada di perpustakaan,"

"Usopp, ada apa?"

"Itu lho..." Sang penembak ulung sudah berada di hadapan Robin lagi, "Kau ingin meminjam barang dari Usopp Factory kan? Aku sudah selesai memakainya, jadi mau memberi tahu saja,"

"Benarkah? Fufu, baiklah nanti aku kesana,"

"Oh, terus ya sebenarn—"

"—Oi, Usopp..." Berlatarkan kobaran api, Sanji menaikkan kepalan tinjunya, "Berani-beraninya kau memotong percakapan pentingku dengan Robin-chan..."

"Eh?" Usopp mengedip tak ada dosa.

"Jangan kau 'Eh?' padaku, heh! Tahu kah kau tadi itu adalah diskusi penting yang berhubungan langsung dengan kesejahteraan Robin-chan?! Kalau sampai Robin-chan hari ini telat mendapatkan makanan ringannya, maka itu adalah salahmu!"

"Astaga, hanya itu saja toh—"

"—HANYA ITU SAJA, HIDUNGMU PANJANG?! ITU BUKAN SEKEDAR 'HANYA ITU SAJA', BODOH!"

"SAN~JI! _TAKO_! AKU MAU _TAKOOOOOOO_...!"

Di tepi ruang makan, Franky menggaruk kepala plontosnya dalam diam. Di situasi—lagi-lagi tipikal—yang tengah memuncak begitu, tak mungkin lah ada spasi baginya untuk menyelip. Dan Franky juga tidak berencana demikian. Agaknya agenda perbincangan dia dengan Robin memang harus ditunda.

Yah, hari masih panjang toh?

Karenanya sang tukang kayu kapal memilih untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang sama genting terlebih dulu.

"Oi, Sanji! Aku ambil cola dari tempat biasa. Omong-omong, ada sisa sarapan, tidak?"

"—HARUSNYA MENGERTI! ROBIN-CHAN ITU—"

"Oke, super mengerti. Biar aku cari sendiri kalau begitu..."

**|  
>xXx<br>|**

Ketika Franky menjejakkan kaki ke perpustakaan siang itu, dia disambut oleh keheningan buku-buku. Bibirnya menekuk kecewa. Pikirnya sang arkeolog akan menghabiskan waktu di sini. Robin tak nampak di dek atas soalnya. Namun ia tidak membiarkan kekecewaannya berlarut. Thousand Sunny tak sebesar pulau. Wanita itu pasti bersemayam di suatu tempat di kapal ini. Tinggal masalah seberapa kencang angin keberuntungan bertiup ke arah Franky dalam menemukannya.

Menggamit rapat buku di tangan, dia menyetir kembali tapaknya ke geladak utama. Perairan kala itu tidak seriuh biasanya. _Belum_ seriuh biasanya. Tak pernah tahu kapan lautan dunia baru ini akan mengejutkan dia dengan fenomena-fenomena gaibnya. Namun selama ada Sunny dan Nami, Franky percaya semua itu bisa terlalui.

Kaki telanjang dia telah menginjak rerumputan geladak. Sekarang dimana Robin? Di pojok dekat terali, tampak Brook tengah menyetem gitar menterengnya. Mungkin dia tahu?

Barulah rahang Franky bergeser sedikit, dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil. Senandung nada familiar terdengar dari dek atas. Dan saat dia mendongak, sekelebat surai panjang hitam lewat di penglihatannya. Sang ahli kapal seketika memancarkan ekspresi berbunga. Dia melangkah cepat, meniti tangga menuju atas. Kemudian pemandangan indah hari ini pun berlanjut ke bagian dua.

Nico Robin dalam busana kasualnya menggumamkan irama ringan sembari menyiramkan air ke tanaman di kebun. Gumaman dia rendah, tapi cukup bagi radar Franky untuk menangkapnya. Hanya punggung wanita itu yang terhampar ke hadapan dia, namun itu pun sudah sangat memanjakan mata. Terpujilah Oro Jackson dan siapapun yang punya ide jenius menciptakan rambut sehitam malam tersebut. Menyihir, Franky katakan saja, menyihir. Pandangi lama-lama, tanpa sadar setiap gerainya akan mengusungmu ke firdaus baru. Paradise punya Grand Line tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang ini. Dan jika suatu saat Robin memutuskan untuk memalingkan kepalanya sedikit...ah, pahatan hidung itu. Mungkin akan butuh waktu menahun bagi sang pria untuk bisa memahat lekuk seideal itu di kapal buatannya.

...Terus mengapa Franky mendadak pujangga di dalam narasi hatinya?

Ckckck...menyihir, memang, _menyihir_.

Sekarang bukan saatnya bersyair, Franky, segeralah kemukakan maksudmu.

"Ro—"

"—BIN!"

Mengerjap. Sumpah, yang terakhir itu bukan suara Franky.

"Kau di sini rupanya~! Aku mencarimu daritadi, tahu~!" Dari arah samping tiba-tiba Nami berlari, menerjang rekan se-_gender_ dia dalam sebuah pelukan.

"N-Nami? Kenap—"

"—Habis ini Robin sibuk tidak?" Sang navigator melempar pandangan memelas imut, "Sibuk tidak? Sibuk tidak?"

Dihujani gestur itu, Robin hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengalah, "Sehabis menyirami tanaman ini, aku tidak punya kegiatan lain selain yang rutin,"

"Kalau begitu boleh minta tolong? Jadi ya...aku masih bingung mau memilih pakaian mana untuk di tujuan selanjutnya. Belum lagi koleksi baru dari toko Pappug. Memikirkannya sendiri bikin pusing. Robin mau membantuku?" Nami menangkubkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi, "Yang dulu kau pilihkan itu bagus deh, aku suka~"

"Fufu," Sang arkeolog melanjutkan acara menyiramnya, "Seperti apa koleksimu sekarang?"

"Kyaa~ Oke, pertama aku punya..."

Dan tertutuplah sudah peluang Franky buat mengajak Robin berdiskusi. Sepersekian detik. Sepersekian detik saja waktu yang dibutuhkan takdir untuk mengubah buncahan kembang api dalam benaknya jadi selepek rambutnya tadi pagi. Napas kecewa kabur dari celah bibirnya. Mungkin dia akan mencoba peruntungannya lagi nanti.

"Frrrrrrrranky-san~"

"Oi, Franky!"

Franky menggeser manik hitamnya ke dek bawah, "Hmm? Brook, Zoro, ada apa?"

"Sedang apa kau disitu? Turunlah kemari!" Zoro mengayunkan tangannya ke tempat dia berdiri.

"Ada kegiatan menarik lho, Franky-san~" Ujar Brook menambah di sisinya.

Sang lelaki akhirnya berbalik, menuruni tangga menuju kedua orang itu, "Kegiatan apa memangnya?"

"Heh, si Luffy..." Sang pemedang hijau melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "...Dia masih berpikir kecepatan makan dagingnya melebihi kecepatanku minum sake. Hah! Mana mungkin terjadi!"

"Haha, kalian masih berkutat di kompetisi itu?" Franky menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kukira sudah diselesaikan kemarin,"

"Luffy-san bersikeras untuk menunggu sampai kamu datang menonton," Pemusik tulang itu menjawab, "Katanya ingin kamu jadi juri. Yohohohoho! Makin ramai memang makin bagus~ Apalagi ditambah musik~ Yohohohoho!"

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak sibuk, kan? Ayo ikut kami ke depan! Luffy dan Usopp telah menunggu,"

Dibilang tidak sibuk, saat ini memang Franky _terpaksa_ tidak sibuk. Lagipula tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka setelah seharian kemarin mengasingkan diri dari nakamanya sendiri.

"Heh, apa boleh buat..." Sang robot mengangkat sejenak kaca mata hitamnya, "Biar aku yang super ini yang akan menjadi juri kalian!"

"Yohohoho! Terima kasih, Franky-san~"

"Yosh, oke," Mata tunggal Zoro mengilatkan seringai yang sama dengan bibirnya, "Sekarang mari buat Luffy sadar siapa yang tercepat disini..."

**|  
>xXx<br>|**

Franky baru, _baru_ diingatkan lagi betapa kru Topi Jerami itu anggotanya liar di segala hal. Di skala positif memang, tapi tetap. Yang judulnya liar, ya _liar_. Karena dia termasuk salah satu bagian si kru liar, maka Franky amat menikmati kompetisi tersebut. Sedikitnya mengurangi depresi akibat permasalahan kemarin yang terkontinu, malah secara eksponen naik semenjak pagi tadi.

Dan bukan acara bersama krunya kalau tidak berakhir selama ini, oleh sebabnya Franky tak heran bila matahari sudah berada di ujung terbarat langit ketika dia menoleh ke lautan.

Sepanjang pengetahuan yang berhasil dikupas bangsa manusia, kaum Hawa sering tidak afdol kalau belum menghabiskan seharian hanya untuk mengobrol tentang _fashion_, yang berujung ke topik A, B, C, dan seterusnya sampai Z...poin 1. Dan seterusnya. Walau demikian, Franky tetap konsisten mencari Robin. Siapa tahu angin keberuntungan masih berhembus?

"Fufu..."

Gelak halus datang entah dari mana menyalakan setiap sensor dalam tubuh Franky. Targetnya dekat. Berbelok ke sisi lain di dek paling atas, dia mengikuti instingnya. Kemudian berjarak sekian tapak di depan, Franky merasa melihat sosok itu. Ada di bawah, keluar dari ruangan...

"Hihi, terima kasih, Robin. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya,"

...kesehatan milik Chopper. Bersama Chopper sendiri. Franky spontan mengerem langkahnya.

"Sama-sama," Robin tersenyum lembut, "Sekarang beritahu aku, bagian mana dari buku ini yang kamu ingin aku bacakan?"

Kali ini setiap sensor dalam tubuh Franky mencegah telapak lebarnya untuk _face-palming_ sekarang juga. Walhasil, hanya desahan yang keluar. Ada apa dengan hari ini dan Robin mendadak artis?

Dilihatnya mereka menuju sisi ayunan geladak, duduk santai di rerumputan. Perasaan Franky belum sepenuhnya stabil. Dia membungkam, terus menyaksikan. Lalu perlahan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum, menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

Benar, buat apa bertanya? Sudah barang tentu Robin dibutuhkan semua orang. Tidak hanya hari ini. Kemarin, dan ke depan selanjutnya. Sang arkeolog akan selalu menjadi artis dalam kru ini. Franky sudah bilang bukan dia adalah wanita super? Menjadi figur yang diperlukan adalah satu dari sekian banyak pesona yang bisa kau temukan dari seorang Robin.

Sang ahli kapal mendudukkan diri di tepi teralis, menenggerkan kaca mata hitamnya ke puncak agar bisa melihat situasi di bawah dengan lebih nyata. Pemandangan terindah hari ini belum lah selesai. Dan tak akan pernah selesai. Bagaimana bukan jika objeknya adalah dia? Ukiran teranggun di negeri fana ini, menjadikan semua pemahat ingin kemampuan mengukirnya mencapai ekstensi itu. Kenyataannya, dia hanya satu. Robin hanya satu-satunya. Unik. Maka itu juga yang membuat Franky tetap lebih super dari sebelumnya meski tak sekali pun berhasil bertukar cakap dengannya.

Memandang dia saja, sebuah perspektif baru lahir. Memandang dia saja, kupu-kupu seketika beternak dalam perut Franky. Memandang dia saja, benak Franky bisa ber-Radical Beam ribuan kali.

Dan andaikata bulir biru itu melirik hanya untuk membalas pandangannya...

"Heh..." Sang robot mencela dirinya yang terlalu dibawa imajinasi. Entah ombak mana membasuh sehingga pikirnya bisa jadi pujangga maya begini. Akan tetapi sensasi ini bukan fantasi. Semua faktual. Sefaktual perempuan yang berada di bawah sana, tersenyum geli atas apapun itu yang tengah diobrolkan dengan Chopper.

Bila harus wanita itu menjadi Anak Iblis, maka Nico Robin telah berhasil menyeret hanyut Cutty Flam dalam api tersejuk di neraka Grand Line ini.

Franky menimang buku di pangkuan dia. Mungkin hari ini memang bukan waktu tersupernya. Apa bisa dia mencoba lagi besok? Seolah menyahut kegalauan di relung hatinya, sekuntum bunga tiba-tiba tumbuh dari sampul buku dengan '_plop_' pelan.

Sekuntum bunga bernama lengan Nico Robin.

Tertegun. Sesungguhnya Franky saat itu hanya mampu tertegun saja, terlalu bingung merespon kondisi ini. Namun sang lengan memilih untuk bertindak lebih dahulu. Mengulur panjang, menyentuh dada Franky, lalu beringsut lambat menyusur kulit manusianya. Membentuk pola-pola.

N.A.N.T.I

M.A.L.A.M

O.K.?

Dari tertegun jadi membeku.

Lengan itu mengetuk pipi Franky, mengisyaratkan dia agar menengok ke bawah. Ke tempat Robin dan Chopper duduk.

Sang dokter mungil tampak menggebu, berbicara sesuatu pada Robin yang mendengarkan dengan seksama. Walau begitu, sebelah jemari sang wanita pelan-pelan mendekati bibirnya sendiri, mengecup dua jarinya.

Di waktu yang sama, dua jari Robin di posisi Franky menyentuh bibir bawah lelaki itu. Dan lenyap dengan '_plop_' pelan.

Senyap.

Hening.

Namun sejatinya ada yang bergetar.

Seluruh gigi roda dalam tubuh baja Franky berputar, begesek, bahkan memercik api gelora. Dipadukan dengan kontraksi sel-sel pembangun bagian manusianya yang bervibrasi amat hebat rohaninya berguncang.

"HNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG..."

Setiap molekul cola bernaung di tangkinya berdenyut kencang, meletup-letupkan karbon bak gunung siap memuntahkan lahar. Dalam harmonisasinya berfusi dengan masakan Sanji yang konon mampu membangkitkan vitalitas. Segalanya membentuk orkestra pemicu hormon seorang Franky yang mana sudah tak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi sehingga ia meloncat bangkit, menekan tombol di hidung, kemudian bergerak menuju pose paling sakral dalam sejarah hidup sang ahli kapal.

"SUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

Sayang kurang kembang api di latar belakang. Atau ombak lautannya kurang tinggi. Tapi rambut birunya telah cukup mewakili, melilit kompleks hanya untuk memajang dua huruf raksasa di atas kepalanya.

**O.K.**

"Oi, Franky! Apa yang kau lakukan teriak-teriak di atas dek sana?!"

"Yohohohoho! Franky-san terlihat bahagia ya,"

"BERISIK! Hei, Franky! Suaramu sampai menggetarkan bak, aku mau mandi, heh!"

"Gyaaaaaa~~ Nami-swan, aku juga mau menggetarkan bak mandimu dengan guncangan asmaraku~"

"Oi, oi, oi, Franky! Kalau sampai ada kapal bajak laut lain yang dengar bagaimana?! Dikiranya kita membunyikan genderang perang, tahu!"

"Uwoooooooooooooooooah! Franky, rambutmu keren sekali! Sekarang keluarkan _beam_! Keluarkan _beam_!"

Memang tak heran bila aksinya ini mengundang seluruh kru dari berbagai sudut Sunny untuk berkomentar. Namun, ah, apalah artinya itu bila dibandingkan dengan yang membuncah dalam dadanya sekarang.

"A-Ada apa dengan Franky..." Chopper mendongakkan wajah imutnya ke tempat sang robot berada, "...Apa ada yang membuatnya super?"

"Fufu, entahlah..." Robin memangku wajahnya, menjentikkan ekspresi terhibur.

Menyeringai selebar-lebarnya mulut Franky melebar, sang ahli kapal berbalik, meninggalkan para komentatornya di belakang. Buku ungu yang biasa digamit seharian ini kini dipeluk persis di dada. Malah sehabis ini akan dia pajang di tempat khusus dalam ruang kerjanya. Masih beberapa jam lagi sampai waktu 'malam' yang Franky tahu persis kapan datangnya, tapi hei, menunggu bukan lagi perkara.

Sinar petang menjelang ke fisik megah Thousand Sunny hari ini paling sedikit menandakan satu hal berbeda dari lain sebelumnya.

Ya. Franky mau lanjut membaca di ruang rekreasi, sambil menonton cumi besar yang ditangkap Usopp kemarin. Mungkin mampir sebentar ke ruang kerja untuk mengambil _coffee maker_ terbaru yang diciptakannya. Malam ini baik untuk jadi waktu kemunculan _premier_-nya.

Bagaimana soal kondisi Franky, kau tanya?

Oh, perlukah itu dijawab...

**++-++**  
><strong>-fin-<strong>  
><strong>++-++<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Gatau deh udah ada yg pernah pake ide ini ato belon di luaran, cukup sederhana sepertinya? :/ Tapi OOC meureunan mah, lol. Eniwei, sebaris dua baris komentar akan sangat diterima :') Tenkyu~


End file.
